Stupid Valentine's Day
by hollywar
Summary: JA. She had hated Valentine's Day forever; since she was old enough to realize it was even a special day. However, he was making it hard to stick to her original thoughts.
1. Best Day Ever

**A/N- Okay... so obviously this story is in Julie's point of view. Not sure how everything is going to turn out yet... but hopefully you all like it! Remember to review!**

**Stupid Valentine's Day**

**Chapter One (stay tuned for more!)**

I was in a dress. That should say something for itself, and it was a fancy dress too. The red dress ended just above my knees, and Connie had somehow gotten me to put heels on my feet. I mean, they were _huge_ heels, and at any moment I felt like I could teeter over and fall into some poor kid. This is what happens when you get asked to the Valentine's Day semi by the guy who had been giving you attention since the JV Varsity showdown. Scooter Vanderbilt had asked me and looking down at my attire, this is what happens when you tell Connie Moreau you have a date.

She, of course, needed to go out and get a dress too, seeing as Guy and her were going together like they always did. They had been going out since they were in peewee, according to the team who had been together since childhood. It was sickly sweet that they could find something in each other that was so special and worth being together for so long.

Point is, she dragged me along and practically bought the dress and heels for me. I mean, sure, it felt nice to be considered as a girl and not just one of the guys... but I swear, if one more person looks at me they're going to be walking out with a black eye.

I hated being the centre of attention, ever since I was a little kid. Blending into the background seemed a lot easier, and less painful; which is was. However, since I was the star goalie for my team back in Maine, and then won the game for team USA in the Junior Goodwill games, it almost seemed mission impossible to do that. I mean, I left Maine to show the world what I could do in the first place, but that didn't mean I wanted people to be shoving microphones in my face every chance they had. Stupid reporters.

I also hated Valentine's Day, and everything that came along with it. Hearts, fuzzy feelings, cupid, flowers, chocolates... it was all so overrated. You shouldn't need one special day to tell someone you love them... and maybe my problem was I _didn't _love anyone. Well, not the one who had asked me to come to the dance, because let's face it; Scooter just isn't what I wanted.

Sure, Scooter was great, and he was certainly the nicest one on the Varsity team. But the goalie didn't have anything in common with me, besides the fact that we were both goalies. He wasn't even that great of a goalie.

That leads me back to why I'm pissed at the fact I'm here. I didn't want to come anyways, but it was a great treat when all the team was here, and I mostly hung around with them. Scooter was off with Rick Riley and all the famous cheerleaders that I had no intentions on being with tonight. I didn't care if it was Valentines or not, I was not lowering my standards over some guy I didn't even genially like.

So when he pulled me away from my friends when we were having a chugging contest, I was more than a little annoyed. Then reason pissed me off more than words could describe, too. "Julie, babe... I'm going outside to do a joint with Rick. I'll be back before the next song comes on,"

I literally laughed in his face and walked back to my teammates, in an even worse mood then I had been in moments before. The stupid Varsity goalie actually thought I would put up with that? Hell, he could be pumping steroids too, for all I knew. I didn't care, and I don't think everyone else did, either, seeing as they never even noticed I had left and come back.

Except one Duck who I had always had my eye on.

"You okay?" asked Adam Banks as I plunked myself down next to him, making sure to not open my legs for anyone to see up this stupid, red, sparkly dress that I wish I could shed. I had been around this six foot blond haired guy long enough to know that he cared about people, and was actually quite shy to show it.

Since we had attending the Goodwill games together, I had always had a slight crush on him. Trying to fool yourself, are you, Julie? I'm infatuated with him! He was always that shy kid that nobody took the time to get to know, but he had such confidence on the ice that it was impossible to not watch. He always had me so flustered that that was half the reason he's the only one who can score on me. Even when everything was pointing to Portman, and how I should date him... I wanted to take the time to get to know Adam Banks. So I did. And it turns out that he was the most sensitive, loyal, amazing guy I had ever met in my entire life.

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms over my chest as I slumped back further into the plastic uncomfortable chairs that were lazily thrown around the gym floor that was highly over decorated with stupid hearts. "My date is out smoking a joint. I'm perfectly fine,"

He looked at me with such pity that I wanted to knock out his gorgeous face. I hated pity, and I hated Valentine's Day, and I hate the Varsity goalie who promised me I would have an amazing night. But glancing back up into those soulful blue eyes of Banks, I felt like everything wasn't so bad. Then again, it wasn't a great night to start with.

I made myself cheer up a little as I watched Goldberg and Averman battle it out for who would have the last pastry on the plate, and turned my head and scrunched up my nose in distaste as Charlie Conway macked on his girlfriend. It was just like any other night with the Ducks, before Scooter came back and came too close to me for comfort.

I could smell the fresh scent of weed off his body, and his grip was tight as he took my wrist. I couldn't help the yelp that escaped my lips when he tried to pull me up. Adam, who had been sitting beside me pried off his hand, and stood up to face him. I just now realized how tall Adam really was... and despite myself, I couldn't help but feel my heart grow in affection.

"Oh look, it's Banksie! Get the hell out of my way," Scooter said, trying to push Adam out of the way. The whole team flocked around the two of them as the first punch was thrown, and not long after the Varsity team ran over and soon the whole gym was erupting in fits of punches and kicks. I just sat there stunned. This was my entire fault, and looking over to Connie's face, she was just as surprised as I was. She caught my eye and made her way quickly over to me. I was still absently rubbing my raw wrist.

"What happened? All I seen was Scooter throw a punch at Adam!" She was looking at me, and I felt completely out of place. How was I supposed to explain that Scooter had been out smoking a joint and then tried to get me to go somewhere with him. I should have just shut up, and not yelped. I mean... I had felt a lot worse pain in my lifetime then that. Adam didn't need to jump up and protect me like that; but it sort of felt nice. No one had ever really done that for me before, and it was a huge ego booster.

"Scooter grabbed me, so Adam stood up for me," I replied numbly, watching the Ducks beat down the high Varsity players.

"What?" Connie asked, flabbergasted. She had always known I had a crush on Banks, but she always knew it was almost impossible to get anything out of the kid. I remember when she tried to get Guy to get it out of him, but he had come up blank.

"I know," I nodded, watching Charlie knock Rick Riley down, something he had hoped of doing since he had met him back at the first of the year. In the back of my head, I wondered where all the teachers and staff were, who were supposed to be watching over this thing.

I was slightly surprised when Adam flung himself away from the middle of the fight and stopped when he was in front of me, panting hard. "Common Jules, let's get you out of here,"

I looked over at Connie who had a smirk plastered on her face as she watched Guy knock someone off their feet, trying not to give away the pure happiness that gleamed through her eyes. I nodded, taking his extended hand and walking away with him as quickly as the heels that were strapped to my feet would allow.

When we were outside, he lead me over to his car and opened the passenger side door, closing it behind me as I shuffled in and watched him jog around the car and place himself in the driver's side. Did I mention that he was the perfect gentleman? Like... he was the perfect guy to bring home to meet your father. He was perfect.

I watched him pull out the keys from his dress pants and start the car up. It was now that I took in appearance as he pulled out of Eden Hall's parking lot. His tie was hanging loose from his neck, and his dress shirt was half hanging out of his pants, giving him a look like he had just gone through hell. His hair that was gelled was completely ruffled, and the collar of his shirt popped up on one side. As I looked at him, it looked like he had just had mind-blowing sex in a place where he shouldn't have. Well, if it wasn't for his bleeding knuckles. Wait, bleeding knuckles?

"Adam, you're bleeding! Are you okay?" I said in a hurry as I took his hand that was resting on the gear shift into my lap. I didn't care about the stupid dress... I hadn't wanted in the first place.

"I'm fine, really. Are you okay?"

I almost laughed at him. Was I okay? I wasn't the one who just got into a huge fight with the whole Varsity team, who were bigger and stronger than us. I wasn't the one who was bleeding, and looked like I survived world war three. I patted his hand and looked for some tissue to stop the bleeding until we got back to the dorms.

...

I wonder whose idea it was to build the dorms so far away from the gym and rink. Good thing none of us had P.E as a class, or we would never make it if we didn't have cars. But as I opened my dorm room door, and seen Adam nod and start to walk off, I forgot everything.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, pulling him by the arm into my dorm room, making sure I didn't touch any raw places on his body. "We're getting you fixed up."

"I'm fine, really Jules," he tried to convince me, but I was having none of it. There is no way that I'm just going to let him walk out after all he did for me. The least I could do was give him some ice and band aids. He seemed to know my thoughts as he didn't try to do anything about it.

"Sit," I instructed as I pointed to my bed, and he did as I asked. I went off to get the first aid kit that came in every dorm room. As I returned, I saw him looking down to the floor, playing with his hands. I could tell he was nervous... he was always nervous around girls.

I watched him jump a little as I sat down next to him, and put my hand out for his. He obliged and gave me his bloody knuckle as I fixed it as best as I could. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He looked up from what I was doing with his hand as I spoke, and we both blushed slightly. "I'm fine, it's nothing. Are you okay?"

"I'm not the one who was just in a fight," I replied.

"I didn't just get manhandled by my high date, either."

I playfully tapped his arm and we both smiled at each other, transfixed with each other as we took in each other's appearances.

"You look, uh, really great tonight," he stuttered, looking down at my body clad in the dress. Maybe it wasn't so stupid after all.

"Thanks," I blushed, I knew I did. It started at the tip of my ears and worked its way to the hemline of my dress. Who would have thought, Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney, would be blushing over something Adam Banks had said to her. Man, did I ever tell you how amazing his eyes were?

Then it happened.

I somehow got closer to him, and he somehow was cupping my face, and we were both leaning in, eyes closed waiting for our lips to touch. I was breathing rapidly waiting for the moment to come that I secretly had been waiting for since I was twelve. When it did happen, I was taken aback at how gentle and natural it felt to be kissing my teammate. Butterflies burst in my stomach, and everything around us seemed to stop as the kiss continued for what felt like lifetimes. It could have been, too, because at the moment I didn't care.

...

Alright, so I had no idea how it happened. I was going to be the first to admit it, but we were now laying back on the bed, completely engrossed in each other. His jacket and tie were carelessly flung around the room somewhere, and I was pretty sure the temperature was going up steadily in here.

His kisses were like heaven; and I'm not underestimating it, either. I felt like I was flying each and every time our lips were attached and it was amazing. His comfortable weight pinned me against the bed, and I was totally alright with that. I would have freaked if it had of been anyone else... but I felt safe with Adam. His hand firmly stayed on my hip, and the other one cupped my face. I softly moaned as he started laying soft kisses on my neck, sucking a small amount when he hit my pulse point.

I giggled, yup, I giggled, and he looked up at my face and smiled widely.

"Thanks Adam," I said quietly as I intently looked up at his face.

He smiled and kissed me over, and over, and over again. This was the best Valentine's Day ever.

**TBC **

**Review? Thanks!**


	2. Forever Young

**A/N- Alright then, maybe you'll understand this story now. I mean, after this chapter. It's just the Valentine's Days throughout the years. Thanks for all you who reviewed, it honestly means so much to me that someone is enjoying my work! Keep reviewing; it might just make the chapters come faster!**

**By the way, I never said I own nothing last chapter. Which I don't; sadly. The the song is 'Forever Young' by Alphaville, which I don't own either. I just hope I did them some justice!**

**Stupid Valentine's Day**

**Chapter Two (stay tuned!)**

I _still_ hated Valentine's Day; no matter if I had the best boyfriend on the face of this Earth. The whole day was highly blown out of proportion, and frankly; I just thought it was stupid. Always did, always will.

Sure, the last time February fourteenth had rolled around had been pretty decent. I mean, it was the reason why I had that terrible red sparkly dress back on, and my hair and make-up were done the same way they had been a year ago. Did I ever mention that Connie Moreau is the _worst _best friend in time?

Looking down, I grumbled words I chose specifically for the sight. Strapped to my slender feet were those huge heels I could barely even stand up in. I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life...

Connie flew off the bed that was opposite from my own to answer the door which had just been knocked on. I looked over at the clock, knowing it wasn't Adam. He was supposed to pick me up in another fifteen minutes, but here I was completely ready. Connie had always been the one to be ahead of schedule all the time. I'm not joking, either. She was _always _ready for whatever was thrown at her; prepared for everything. Hell, my best friend had to make a list to remember where she puts all her lists.

That's why I'm ready way beforehand.

I never really was that kind of person, you know? I liked to get everything done... except last minute was fine for me. I just can't do things right if I know I have lots of time on my hands. The pressure of making sure it's done the moment before gives me something to keep in mind. That's the way I worked; always had, always will. I'm the chill one, Connie's the bloomers-in-knots one. I guess that's why we worked out to be best friends so great. That and we're the only female Ducks.

I watched as Guy pulled Connie into a warm embrace, and looked away back to the television I had flipped on when they started macking on each other. Sure, they were a lovely couple, but there were just some things a person doesn't need to witness. I jumped from my seat as my favourite team scored the winning determining goal, and much to my dismay, wobbled over on the stupid heels. That's all I need, to break my frigging ankle because of these _stupid_ things!

I could hear Guy Germaine snickering, and Connie looked at me like I had finally lost it. Maybe I had, but when I yanked the disgusting shoe off my foot and threw it hard at them... I think they got the point. Guy nearly ducked it, and Connie just looked like she was about to crack.

It was then Adam decided to show up.

Couldn't have better timing, could you, Banksie? I sat back down in a heap on the bed and solemnly watched the game as I heard the couple leave, and Adam enter. I watched as the Captain of my favourite team pumped his fist in pure pride of his team, before I felt Adam's strong arm slink around my waist.

"Still don't like Valentine's Day?"

I looked up at his gorgeous smile, even if it was a smirk directed my way. I wanted to slug it right out of there, and maybe I would have... if he didn't look so damned cute about it.

"What was your first clue?"

He chuckled, and I felt it rumble from his chest as he turned me to face him. I had to give it to the boy; he sure knew how to make people feel better. Then again, all he really had to do was breathe for most girls to feel better. Including me. God... when did I become such a pathetic loser who depended on a guy? Oh that's right; last Valentine's Day.

I _hate_ Valentine's Day.

He rubbed my shoulder with his other arm as he kissed my cheek. This boy made it incredibly hard to be mad at him for any period of time. Damned him and those soft lips, and those amazing soulful eyes that I could get lost in so easily... Man Gaffney, snap out of it!

His lips didn't do me much justice for myself when they found mine. I melted away, like silly putty in his warm hockey-worn hands. Which, by the way, didn't wander as he cupped my face, and held my hip bone with the other. He just had to be such a gentleman, didn't he? Doesn't he know it must be against some sort of law to be this wickedly sweet _all_ the time?

I inwardly groaned as he separated our lips and picked something up off the bed I hadn't realized he dropped there. I scrunched up my nose as he pulled out two long steamed roses from behind him and squeezed my hand as he passed them off to me. One was real, and I couldn't bring myself from not smelling the sweet scented flower. I looked at the one I held beside it... plastic? I looked at him questioningly.

He smiled a small half smile that I found incredibly cute and shrugged, "I'll love you until that one dies,"

Awe, jeez... Adam Banks sure did it this time. Despite myself, I let a huge smile tug on my lips as my arms found their way around his neck in a hug. As corny as that had been I actually had been greatly surprised. He tightly wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back, and I couldn't help from letting my vision fog over from the light-headed feeling his arms around my core were giving me. I finally just bit the bullet and let my eyes drift close in complete awe at the boy who held me.

It seemed like lifetimes passed as I couldn't find the strength to pull away from his embrace, but obviously he had other plans. He pressed our foreheads together and rubbed our noses together in that silly way my mother used to do when I was little. I laughed and played with the soft blond hairs that were on the nap of his neck. "You ready to go?"

I wiped that stupid grin off my face and looked at him disbelieving. I would rather just lay in bed all night with him holding me, watching some old romantic movie, or even a hockey game. I didn't want to go out somewhere fancy or expensive and overrated... like everyone else seemed to do around this time of year.

The semi formal had been postponed for this year, and everyone at Eden Hall was slightly glad. Everyone liked to attend the dance, but still wanted to do their own thing at the same time. If you asked me, it should have been like that for awhile. Who wanted to go to a crowed gym full of sweaty people who all had a little too much to drink on Valentine's Day? Then again, who wanted to go out on Valentine's Day, anyways?

I whacked his arm, "Nope. We're staying here,"

He raised an eyebrow at me, and then rolled those damned blue eyes of his.

The same ones that got me to pick up the strappy heal in the dorm hallway, and climb into the passenger seat of his car.

...

"Where are we?" I asked, for surprisingly the first time tonight. I was quite proud with myself for letting him keep his secret under tow, but now I was just stumped. We were in the middle of nowhere, not to mention in the middle of the woods, with a small wooden cabin glowing in the moonlight in front of us. It looked like one of those scenes from a horror movie, you know... the one where the two people bang all night and then get slaughtered by a serial killer. Alright; I never really was good at explaining things. I'll give you that much.

"It's a place my father built to escape the real world," Adam answered my question as he opened the car door and offered his hand to help me out; which I took. Did he even try to be so great, or did it just come natural? "It seemed perfect."

I looked wearily to the cabin and noticed that the scene wasn't so horrid after all. It didn't seem creepy, and as he opened the front, and only door I automatically felt welcome in the small place that smelled of wood. There was a large sized bed in the room, with a fireplace set off to the side. Not one of those cheap things, either. It was one of those old fashioned fire places that was made of brick, and was highly romantic. Stupid cabin.

Adam carefully plucked off his suit jacket and placed it over my shoulders gently before starting a small fire in the brick square in the wall. On one side of the cabin's four walls, I noticed a huge window, covering more than half of the whole wall in glass, letting the moonlight shine through as I pulled the heavy curtains back. I looked back into the room to notice that small pictures hung on the wall in homemade frames painted with children's hands.

Staring back at me was the face of a young Banks child, smiling without front teeth widely as the picture was being flashed. The child I knew couldn't be anyone other than my boyfriend, smiling evilly as he clutched a small hockey stick in his hands. I smiled brightly, taking in the sight of the small Adam who obviously hadn't changed his looks much over the years. "This is cute,"

He looked up from the roaring fire he had now going in the fireplace to see what I was talking about. He made his way over to her, holding me against him as he too looked at the picture and smirked. "Dad loved that picture,"

"Care to explain?"

He let out a chuckle remembering the moment captured on film, and I couldn't help but watch his face as emotions played across his eyes in a dance. "That was the day I played my first game, ever. I scored fourteen goals."

I turned around in his arms and looked up at him. He looked down at me and shrugged, making me laugh. Of course he would score fourteen goals the first time he had ever played hockey. We weren't talking about just any high school hockey player; we were talking about Adam Banks, here. Somehow, I was not that surprised. "Figures!"

He smirked and placed his lips over mine in a magical dance that only we could do. I was sad when the contact ended and he pulled me over towards the fire, where I noticed he had set up some pillows and blankets. I sat down, and looked up at him before he stalked off to the corner and picked up a record, placing it onto the old thing and let it play.

I don't think he could have played cheesier music if he had of tried.

_Let's dance in style,  
let's dance for awhile.  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies.  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst,  
are you going to drop the bomb, or not?_

The old classical music drifted slowly around the room, making the soft glow of the fire light up Adam's face as he extended his hand to me. "Dance with me?"

I smiled and took his hand, allowing him to pull me up and into his arms. Mind you, I really didn't protest much as we began to sway to the music. It was that kind of way you always dream of dancing with someone, but never really get to. Mostly because the guy is too caught up in trying to get their hands on your ass, but that's not the point I'm trying to make, here. Adam was holding one of my hands, and easily wrapped his other arm around my waist, resting his hand on the small of my back.

_Let us die young or let us live forever,  
we don't have the power but we never say never.  
Sitting in a sandpit,  
life is a short trip._

The sensations that his hand on my back was almost unbearable as we still swayed to the slow beat, blocking everything else out. We sort of went into our own little world, as corny as that sounded. Man, for a girl who hated Valentine's Day, everything sure seemed to be turning right for me tonight.

No wait. What was I saying? I _hated _Valentine's Day.

_Can you imagine when this race is won?  
Turn our golden faces into the sun.  
Praising our leaders,  
we're getting in tune._

So I somehow managed to come out of my dazed thoughts to realize we were shedding clothes around the room; and fast. I was unaware of who started it... probably me. I couldn't even imagine Adam being so forward. Yeah, I was defiantly me who started this. And, surprisingly, I was okay with that.

Our arms were pulling each other close, and our lips found each others as we still moved around the room in a dance as the music played, shedding a piece of clothing every turn we took.

_Forever young,  
I want to be forever young.  
Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever?_

_Oh forever young,_  
_I want to be forever young._  
_Do you really want to live forever...?_  
_Forever young._

Right... now we were lying in a heap on the mattress together completely exhausted from our activities. Adam had his arm around me protectively, and he kept the warmth in the blankets from seeping out, as the fire had died long ago. Our limps tangled together in sheer excitement at what had just happened... and I was going to be the first one to admit it. It had been _perfect._

He was so gentle and caring, just the thought of it made me feel like I could fly. For the last forty minutes of my life, I _could _fly. Adam Banks sure did know how to make a girl feel loved. We had moved together in such synch that it seemed like we had done this thousands of times before; not like it was our first time ever roaming into that territory.

I realized that it just hadn't been 'sex', either. No, what Adam and I had just done is something much more than that, and we know it. As stupid as it sounds, we had just _made love _to each other. I scrunched my nose up at the realization I had just let myself dawn on, and buried myself deeper into his embrace. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead, letting his eyes drift close.

Man, he was perfect.

And much to my dismay... so was this Valentine's Day.

**TBC**

**Review? Thanks! **


	3. Promise

**A/N- Man, these chapters just seem to be flying out of my head lately. I'm finished midterms... that could be why. I'm not sure if you're liking this, but I thank you all who reviewed! It means a lot, so keep them coming! As I promise to keep the chapters coming. By the way, Julie and Connie really are best friends, she's just talking like this because of her hate for Valentine's Day. I might work on a story where they're not at each others throats trying to get ready; who knows. **

**I'm currently snowed into my house, so there might be more chapters today! God bless Canadian weather.**

**Stupid Valentine's Day**

**Chapter Three (more to come!)**

Was it really that time _again_? Already? It seemed like yesterday that Adam and I had shared that special moment together back at his family's cabin... but as I looked around at Connie getting ready; I knew it was that stupid time again.

Most girls would refer to 'that stupid time' as being when their period starts, or when their boyfriends go on an obsessive binge over video games; but not me. Hell, I could beat my boyfriend at video games, and well... it wasn't my time of the month.

No. It was _Valentine's Day_.

However, this wasn't just any Valentine's Day... it was the last one Adam and I would share together for awhile. It wasn't the fact that we would miss this day together... it was just knowing that I wouldn't have my boyfriend and one of my best friends around anymore. He was going off to play for the NHL, and I was going back to Maine. To go to school. I shuddered at the thought; I hated school.

I also hated Valentine's Day.

You know why I hated it? Because it's the one night a year where the male gets to treat the female with everything and anything... without the female having to feel like she needed to repay the offer. But I didn't need a single night to have that. Adam always treated me like it was Valentine's Day, and I suppose he sort of spoiled me. Not with his money or gifts... but with his love and affection for me. I realized awhile ago that no one was ever going to make me feel quite the way Adam Banks did.

I sulked as I watched Connie come after me with her curling iron and make-up kit. She couldn't understand that Adam just liked me looking like... well me. I looked like some sort of princess with my hair and make-up done. Alright, maybe not that good; but I certainly didn't look like me.

However, I was sort of happy this Valentine's Day. Adam had called me and relieved me, saying to just dress warm. So I did; my fitting jeans, and jacket was going to be thrown over me tonight... and I liked it that way. Adam didn't even need to take me out anywhere, as much as he protested, but he had surely just made my night with the five second phone call.

But my make-up and hair were still being done.

I mean, sure, I liked the way I looked when it came down to it. My face looked porcelain and my hair was always perfect; but it wasn't me. My hair only fell in slight waves naturally, and the furthest my make-up had ever gone was mascara on a regular basis. My father had always told me that make-up was for ugly girls. I smiled, knowing I at least looked decent without pounds of it on my face.

I looked at the clock around Connie's body, who was now attacking my head with a hot iron and noticed the clock. We still had twenty minutes before Guy or Adam was going to show up. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. I loved my roommate, teammate and best friend... but she over does everything sometimes. Does she even know that we have twenty minutes? Probably not... or she'd be freaking out how she's not fully ready yet.

"Jules?"

I looked up from my bed and to the door that was being slowly opened, with only a head popping in. Obviously I knew who it was before he ever said my name. There was no one in the world that could make me get butterflies with just being around me. Man... I'm getting weak. I need to get over this fuzzy feeling stuff.

"Hey," I replied, watching him make his way over to me with a single rose. He's such a goof. But I love him, so it sort of made everything ten times better. I was not disappointed when he softly took my face in his hands and kissed me. We didn't even notice when Connie slipped out of the room with Guy, who had come with Adam to pick her up.

He handed off the rose to me, and sat down close. I turned my whole body towards him and slung one leg over his. The year had passed by quick, but Adam and I had gotten even closer. I was just happy that he didn't become some sort of crazed sex addict... but admittedly, I sort of did. Don't get me wrong, Adam happily accepted the fact that I wasn't some sort of Barbie doll and didn't need flowers and candles every time we were together.

Adam was really a shy guy, and didn't like that much public affection. He never told me, but I just knew. I mean, I was the same way. Sure, we were all for acting loving and being well... a couple. But that didn't mean you would catch us full on snogging in between classes. Nope, a peck is all I got, and I was satisfied with that. A peck from Adam is all I needed to get through a day.

However, that didn't mean we didn't have some wild encounters with almost being caught doing... inappropriate things at the wrong time, and place. Yeah, I was the reason for most of those... or actually, _all_ of those. Pulling him into a janitor's closet, or empty classroom when we meet up in a hallway is pretty perfect; if you ask me. Don't get me wrong, I am _not _a horn dog. Seriously, just look at him and you'll know why I find it passed my control from just wanting him sometimes.

Yeah, I was a horn dog.

Or just really in love.

I liked both ideas.

Wait, when were we kissing? Oh that's right, when I basically jumped him a moment ago. Lord Gaffney, catch a hold of yourself! You might have just realized you were pretty pathetic, but you don't need to go and scare off your boyfriend. I almost laughed into the kiss; by the way he was returning this steamy collision... I was doing everything _but _scaring him off.

"I thought you said you didn't like roses?" He asked after I reluctantly pulled myself away from him. I was straddling him now. It's a good thing you have control over your body, Gaffney.

I pushed his shoulder and scrunched up my nose. He _would_ think that kiss was because of the stupid flower he gave me. Innocent minded Banks. We had my dorm room all to ourselves, and all he could think about what those stupid flowers he gave me?

"Yeah, flowers," I mumbled and rolled my eyes. I could hear him laugh, and felt him rub my sides through the tight long sleeved top Connie had given me to wear. Our foreheads were pressed together, and he was just being so sweet about everything. Didn't he know that we could have mind-blowing hard sex right now, and he's ruining it with all the love stuff? Roses, kisses, eye gazing. Man, he's a hopeless romantic.

I pushed him down on my bed, and started to have my fun; before he rolled on top. He stopped my movements and smiled that stupid grin that he _knows_ I find hot, and pulled me up to my feet. "We're going for a walk,"

What? A _walk_? He stopped _that_ for a _walk_? What was wrong with him? Why can't he just be a horny nut for one night? _One night_ is all I'm asking! _One night_!

I sighed and involuntarily pulled on my jacket, putting my single rose in a vase full of water, and looked at the plastic one sitting in a painted vase, residing on my desk. It still never died. Of course it wouldn't die, the thing was plastic.

I hate Valentine's Day.

I also hate my life.

He just has to be perfect. It's going to literally kill me to separate myself from him at the end of our senior year together. He held my hand so tenderly, the way he held me was amazing, and don't even get me started on how he kisses me. I'm going to be one big ball of a snotty mush when I leave for Maine.

I make myself push the thought away. I didn't want to ruin whatever he had planned by being a morose. Probably some huge fancy romantic thing he had been working on for weeks, if I knew my boyfriend.

He had driven us to the lake beside his actual house in Edina, and now we were just walking towards the pond. He held both of our skates in a bag, and held my hand with his other. I was confused... I loved skating, but this just seemed weird. I was expecting him to take me to some five star hotel for the evening for supper. I was greatly surprised at what I saw, and I couldn't help my lips crack into a huge smile.

There on the ice was a thick blanket and a basket lay out, and I assumed it was for us as he carefully led me onto the ice. He dropped our skates and looked at me, "Is this alright?"

I laughed openly and hugged him, burying my head into his jacket, "You're amazing,"

He chuckled inwardly and rubbed my back, probably savouring the moment as I was. Did I ever mention that I fit perfectly into his arms? It was almost as if we were made for each other. Put on this world to find each other, and you know... love each other. I was pretty sure this just wasn't your regular high school puppy love. Nah, what Banks and I had was real.

I'm turning into a mushy person.

I hate Valentine's Day.

Our skates glided across the ice together as we finally set ourselves down on the thick warm blanket, curling our limps around each other, just enjoying being together. We had skated around, joked, and even play fought with each other for hours. I, sadly, lost every time because he was a lot faster than I was at skating. Not to mention more skilled. My place was defiantly in between the posts.

"I hate this," I said finally, snuggling into his body as I looked up at his face.

"What?" He looked taken aback.

"I hate knowing we won't be together for much longer," I said, letting myself bury my face into his jacket. He smells really good. Like, _really_ good. Not to mention if a guy smells good it automatically makes them ten times hotter. And he was mine... how the hell did that happen again?

I felt his body tighten, so I looked back up at him again. He was looking out at the lake we had just been skating on, but he wasn't really looking at anything certain. I think it was just some sort of personal distraction. I can't say I blamed him. I had just brought up the subject we promised we wouldn't worry about until the time came.

"Yeah... it sucks," he nodded, looking down for a moment to collect his thoughts. I couldn't help but watch the way he took things in, almost as if they were strangling him. He had never been that great at taking bad news. He always seemed to push it away until the very last minute. Much like myself, actually. "Jules?"

I looked up at him, untangling myself from him, if only a little. He was smiling slightly and grabbed something out of his pants pocket, presenting it to me with a sad smile. It was a small velvet box, and he played around with it in his hands for a minute before placing it in the palm of my hand. He encouraged me to open in, so I did.

I loved him.

But he was going to get it.

"Adam!" I gasped, and my hand that wasn't holding the small box flew to my mouth. Sitting in the black felt was a small gold ring, with two tiny opal gems placed on a heart. I was going to slug him.

"Do you like it?"

I could have smacked him. Of course I liked it. He made it even worse when he started to nuzzle my neck, pressing soft, warm kisses on the base of my throat.

I think he got the point that I liked it when I threw my arms around his neck in a tight hug, pulling him as close as humanly possible to myself. I closed my eyes and drifted off into that world where it only consisted of Adam Banks. It never took much to let myself drift there. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

He easily took my arms from around him and took the ring away from my hands, pulling it out of the box. I gave him my hand and he firmly placed it onto my finger, holding my hand gingerly before cupping my face.

"It's a promise ring. Just because we're leaving, doesn't mean I'm letting you go, Julie,"

He _would_ do something like this.

Suddenly he pulled me up on our skates and he smiled at me, capturing my lips in his for a moment. "Dance with me?"

"Always," I said, gathering myself into his welcoming arms.

_So maybe it's true,  
That two is better than one._

As we skated around, a bad excuse for dancing, we just held each other. I don't think it was the fact that we were trying to dance together, I think we just wanted to be together. I looked at my hand, and then back up at his face.

The moment was perfect.

Awe... crap. So was this Valentine's Day.

**TBC**

**Review? Thanks!**


	4. Just Say Yes

**A/N- I'm a little disappointed, to be honest. I only got one review for my last chapter... and it discouraged me from writing this. If I don't get feedback then I'm not sure I'll continue, because I'm not really into throwing stuff out there that nobody enjoys. Thanks to who did review, however. This story was added to the community; I'm not quite sure how. But thank you for whoever noticed it. Don't forget to review!**

**Stupid Valentine's Day**

**Chapter Four**

I heaved a sigh. The last three Valentine's Days in a row had been perfectly amazing. Each one carried a special place in my heart, giving me a sense of perfectness in this crazy world. However, not this time. No, this Valentine's Day I was sitting in my dorm room in Maine, with not even work to do. Alone.

Adam Banks, my boyfriend of four years, would not be with me this year. He was off doing something with the team; something he couldn't get out of. I accepted that. I really did. We had been together last month, and I had even gone to one of his games not long ago. So I tried to convince myself that I wasn't disappointed that he wasn't going to be with me.

Over the years, I had learned Adam was going to be the only one to ever make me feel the way he does. He doesn't just give me butterflies anymore... and those sparks I used to feel when I was with him aren't the only reason I knew this. It was the fact that he made me feel _alive_.

It was really rather corny.

I looked down at my attire for the night, and I smiled bitterly. Last year I surely wouldn't have sweats and an old tee-shirt of Adam's on. My hair wouldn't be up in a messy ponytail, and I was positive my face wouldn't have been clean of make-up.

My roommate, Leslie, was a great girl. She mostly minded her own business, and I respected her for that. But I missed Connie... more than I would ever imagined when I left Eden Hall campus that summer and flown back to Maine. Adam was going to report to training camp; Connie and Guy were staying together all summer, along with most of the Ducks. It was so not fair.

There was a knock on the door, and I watched Leslie open it, and she smiled widely as her boyfriend stood there. Jess, I think his name was. He seemed nice, for the most part. I hadn't really gotten to know him, and I didn't really want to. Leslie, as nice and great as she was... wasn't Connie.

Connie had been my roommate since we first started going to Eden Hall, and we even shared a dorm at the Junior Goodwill games. We were the only female Ducks, and it sort of gave us someone to lean and depend on. As much as we were close with the other players on the team, you just couldn't go to Charlie Conway, for example, for a tampon. I could see his mortified face already.

Why hadn't I thought of doing that all those years?

I turned my attention back to the sportcentre that was on the television, watching the highlights for the game Adam had played in yesterday. It didn't surprise me when the camera focused on him more than once in twenty minutes. Actually, the whole thing seemed to revolve around my boyfriend.

"Are you going to be okay?" Leslie asked me, in that sweet southern accent she had. She reminded me of Dwayne sometimes, without the hard twang. She was practically the southern bell image anyone would think of. She was a blond haired, blue eyed, tiny pixie like person. She knew that I rarely got to see Adam, and how much it bugged me. She also felt bad for being able to see Jess every single day; but that didn't stop her from having him in the dorm room more then often.

I choked on the insult that formed in my mouth. She was only being nice.

"I'll be fine. You guys have fun," I tried to get out in the happiest voice I could possible muster up at the moment.

I hated Valentine's Day.

They walked out and I returned to the television, watching my boyfriend do the only thing he ever really thought of since he was old enough to even think. I wish I could have been like him; knowing exactly what he wanted to do. I was in my first year of university, just finished midterms, and I still didn't know what I wanted to do.

I grabbed my laptop and opened it up in my lap, instantly going to the site that played music for free. It didn't take long before I was typing in the old silly romantic song that Adam had played back in our second year of high school at his family's cabin.

I was truly pathetic.

_Let's dance in style,  
__let's dance for awhile.  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies.  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst,  
are you going to drop the bomb, or not?_

I sighed, playing with my hand that supported the ring Adam had given me last February fourteenth. I had only worn the thing every day since then. I can't believe I had become one of those girls who sat around waiting for their boyfriends. Then again... it's not like I had anything else to do tonight.

I could go out... alone. I shuddered at the though. What kind of loser went out by themselves on Valentine's Day? Someone who doesn't have a date, obviously. I didn't have a date... but I didn't want one either. The only one I really wanted was off with his manly crowd of hockey players probably drinking or something

I laughed. Adam doesn't drink; ever. I had tried multiple times to get him to... but he wouldn't. He was beyond responsible, so I knew I had nothing to worry about. Was it even possible to be as smart and reasoning as he was?

_Let us die young or let us live forever,  
we don't have the power but we never say never.  
Sitting in a sandpit,  
life is a short trip._

This music was starting to make me really upset. I usually wasn't one to get down over a lot of things... but this was exceptional. Ever since I was a kid, actually, I promised myself that I would never get like this... Adam had always been the only exception.

Why was I playing this song again?

Oh right... I was completely pathetic and missed my loyal, warm boyfriend of four years. I hated my life even more as I watched on television of girls throwing themselves at him after he won the game. My heart grew in affection as I seen him wordlessly shrug them off.

Perfect, much?

_Can you imagine when this race is won?  
Turn our golden faces into the sun.  
Praising our leaders,  
we're getting in tune._

I let the tears fall down my face, ignoring my own protests for them to retreat. I was such a push over! I needed to get out... funny thought. I would never go anywhere by myself today.

I laughed at myself, and then heard a knock on the door. I looked at the key rack on the wall. There were Leslie's keys. She never failed in forgetting them everywhere she went. I picked myself up off the bed and threw my laptop aside, grabbing the keys on my way.

Leslie's smiling face stared back at me as I held the keys in my hand, passing them out to her. "Thanks Julie!"

"No problem," I let out a genuine smile and closed the door again as she quickly stalked off. No wonder she stayed in shape even if she didn't play sports; walking up and down those stairs that many times a day probably let her work off everything she ate. Not only did she walk down the first time, but she had to walk back up them again because of her forgetfulness.

_Forever young,  
I want to be forever young.  
Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever?_

I walked back over to my bed, but stopped long enough to admire the plastic flower standing up in the painted vase. I smiled bitterly; it still never died.

I missed his romantic self.

I heard another knock on the door and shook my head. Leslie was so forgetful sometimes; maybe I should make her a list. You know... like the ones Connie used to make. The same ones I wished she wouldn't make. I guess I realized how annoying it was now that I lived with it, for someone to be forgetful all the time.

I opened the door and expected to see my roommate waiting to be let in saying she forgot something else... but I didn't see her. I was faced with the most amazing blue eyes I could get lost in for the rest of my life. The moment of shock I felt when he stood there, a single rose in his hand, was something it took awhile to rub off.

I was going to shut the door in his face.

So I did.

Then opened it again.

Much to my surprise he was still standing there, an amused look on his face. Okay, so he was actually here, and I wasn't dreaming up anything in my sick mind.

I fell asleep.

Yeah, that's it.

His arms were around me in a moment, our lips connecting in a mannerly fashion; a dance we had shared many times before. My knees felt like jell-o was replaced with my joints, and butterflies soared in my stomach. Screw butterflies, try fighter jets.

If this was a dream, don't wake me.

Then I realized that he lied to me so I whacked him. He laughed at me and pressed our foreheads together, making this moment even better. It had only been a little white lie... and it was to surprise me. There was no harm in that.

I ushered him in and shut the door behind him. I pinned him against the wall, and looked at him straight in the eye, "Adam?"

"Before you slug me, I have a perfectly good explanation," he started, smiling at me. He deserved a good slug alright.

"Try me,"

"I love you?" He asked, looking hopeful as he presented me a rose with the hand that wasn't pushing our bodies together.

Okay, so it went against every self moral I have ever had, but I leaped into his arms and locked our lips passionately. He was the most amazing man I had ever met in my life. Not to mention he was mine.

"I love you, too," I said, quite breathlessly after we separated. He smiled that smile he _knew_ I loved and hugged me tight. When he started nuzzling my neck in a loving way, I felt content. Probably the most content I had since the last time he held me like this. It had been way too long.

_Oh forever young,  
I want to be forever young.  
Do you really want to live forever...?  
Forever young._

He smiled hearing the song that was playing as he sat me down on the bed. I was embarrassed, but was determined not to show it as he sat down beside me. There was no way I was going to let him know I had been a pretty big mess until he had shown up. It just wasn't my nature... even if I did love the guy to death.

"So Jules... I've been thinking..."

No. No way... when Adam Banks brought up an idea he for sure meant it. If this was something about breaking up, or him quitting the NHL, I was going to slug him. Without thinking, or any regrets, too. The only thing I could do in my numb form was nod my head in acknowledgement that he had spoken.

"Since I can't move here," he paused, trying to read me through my eyes. Since I didn't have any idea where this was going, he looked back down to his hands that were clasped with mine. "I was wondering if you wanted to come back to New York with me."

I was going to slug him.

He knew that I couldn't just pack everything up and chase after him like some sort of lost puppy. I had to continue my schooling; even if I had no idea what I wanted to be yet. I'd figure it out... and there's no way I'm throwing all that money down the drain. I had worked my behind off trying to just make enough money to get here this summer, and I still had student loans to pay.

"Adam, I can't, and you know it,"

He cupped my face before talking, "Look Julie, I already talked to some people. Money isn't an issue... I'm just asking you."

"It's impossible right now,"

Adam sighed in what I thought was frustration as his face turned completely serious. "Julie, listen to me. I have everything set up, okay? You'll be enrolled into NYU, the apartment is just waiting for someone else to accompany it with me... and I want to live with you. All you have to do it say yes,"

My mind was drawn plank. I was enrolled at NYU? Since when? My parents won't be happy about this, not at all. I knew he has money; he's one of the best players on his team... but that doesn't make it right to go around paying my way into university.

"How did you—"

He cut me off, "Forget about how and why. Julie, just say yes or no,"

I looked at him again; his eyes were holding a hopeful look to them as he waited for my answer.

"Okay,"

"Okay?"

"Okay," I said again, confirming that I was going to agree to move in with him, states away.

"Okay," he said as if it were final. He brought our lips together and we both fell back onto the bed, in a heap of tangled limps, bruised lips and a fire between the both of us. The thought of waking up every single morning beside him was enough to make my mind up. Having his arms around me as we slept every night was going to be amazing. I would never have the feeling of being alone in a bed again... everything just seemed to be looking up. Who wouldn't want to live with the person they're in love with?

Wait.

I suddenly stopped our movements and looked up into his eye startled. He looked back down at me with raised eyebrows.

"Adam, it's Valentine's Day,"

He looked confused, "I know,"

"I hate Valentine's Day,"

"I know," was his only response as a smug smiled formed on his lips. He tucked a loose strand of hair away from my face and then took my lips into his own.

Once again, Adam Banks succeeds in making this Valentine's Day amazing.

**TBC**

**Review? Thanks. **


	5. Crazier

**A/N- Thanks for reviewing for my last chapter. I appreciate it. Hopefully they keep rolling in. With that said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The song, of course, is by the wonderful Taylor Swift... which I do not own. However, if you haven't checked it out, 'Crazier' by Taylor Swfit; amazing. **

**Stupid Valentine's Day**

**Chatper Five**

"Adam, can't we just stay home?" I knew I was whining, and I knew how much I hated when people whined. But it couldn't be helped.

Why?

Because it was once again Valentine's Day. And my boyfriend once again decided that we were going somewhere and he wouldn't tell me. I loved how the last few Valentine's Days had turned out, but we could have that any other normal day! I loved his romantic side... I really did. But did he _have _to make special plans today? Why couldn't he make them some other romantic day? Like Christmas, or our anniversary thing.

"Common Jules," he reasoned with me as he made his way over to me while getting dressed in a preppy suit. All these years and he really hadn't changed his style much. Cake-eater. "Could you at least act excited?"

He was teasing me, and I knew it. The smirk that crossed his face before he pecked my lips didn't go undetected with me. When he started to tie his tie all I could do was watch with a sour expression.

"Can't we do this tomorrow?"

He smiled and shook his head, letting out a small chuckle as he took in my appearance. I once again had on that stupid red dress that I had pulled out of the back of the closet that I hadn't worn for two years. I smiled triumphantly when I looked at the black flats I had on my feet. Connie Moreau couldn't shove me in those heels this year! I let myself deflate when I realized how childish I was acting.

"It won't be Valentine's Day tomorrow," he stated, shrugging on his black jacket. If he didn't look so damned hot in that suit, I probably would have lunged myself at him in a ball of fury.

"That's the point!"

He sat down on the bed and opened his arms, welcoming me over. I sighed and shuffled closer to him, letting him pull me onto his lap. It probably looked like he was trying to comfort a little girl or something. I rolled my eyes at my own silliness. But I stopped myself; I hated Valentine's Day and I was going to put my point out there.

"Exactly... people go out on Valentine's Day, hun," he reasoned again. Did I ever mention that I loved him for not calling me a stupid name like 'babe' or 'baby', or something... stupid along the line of that. The furthest pet name he gave me was 'hun', and it wasn't that bad. He only used it when I was upset or feeling bad too, so it's not like it was a major thing.

I should have known. The classic line that had first showed Adam's feelings for me, back at the Goodwill games, had been to Dean Portman; of all people. I didn't realize it back then... but apparently a lot of the other Ducks had. We had just been doing stretches to train for our next game, when some of the Ducks started to complain. I can't even remember who started it; probably Goldberg. Anyway, Portman had called me babe, and I guess he was tired and irritated, but Adam shot back 'Her name's Julie, not babe!'

The way he said it to back to him, the way he let it roll off his tongue made me feel like it was some dirty insult that shouldn't be used. The thought had shot shivers down my spine but I had quickly dismissed the thought, thinking it was nothing. It had been hot, we were beyond tired, and everyone had just been ticked off over the way Bombay had been treating us.

"Exactly! Adam, this is dumb,"

"Wanting to take my girlfriend out for Valentine's Day is not dumb," he tried to win me over. Truth is; going out with Adam to some romantic place was defiantly not one of the worse things I could do. It was just the stupid day, the flowers, and cards, the hearts.

I hated Valentine's Day.

"The thought of going out with you isn't dumb either," I said, gathering myself up and walking over to the vanity table that was placed in the corner of our room. It held the plastic flower he had given me awhile back, and I couldn't help but smile at it. "Tomorrow,"

I seen his reflection look up at me and get up, slowly walking towards my turned body. I gazed at my appearance looking at my natural waves that fell around my face. It wasn't as over done like what Connie would have done to me, but I still didn't look like I did on a regular basis. It's probably because I attacked myself with make-up, attempting to look decent. I was a professional hockey player's girlfriend, after all.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back into him. It didn't help when he pulled my hair back and pressed a kiss to my neck. "You deserve more than a movie night in bed, Jules."

"But I don't want anything else!" I whined again, loving the pained expression that settled across his face. Maybe if I could just pull the few strings I usually could to make him give into me. Maybe then we'd ditch his over expensive plans.

"Common Jules, for me?"

...

Here I was, seated at the fanciest restaurant there probably was in the state. And we lived in New York, people. I knew he had money, but this was just going overboard.

Stupid Valentine's Day.

I'm starting to realize that 'stupid' is becoming a huge part of my vocabulary lately. I'm not childish; I swear.

"So what are you getting?" He asked me, looking up from the menu he had just been reading, trying to figure out what he wanted. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was doing small little tasks. The look of seriousness usually flushed his features, giving him a determined look; it was just what he did. Even off the ice he was a hard worker, and easily focused on things.

Stop it!

You're supposed to be mad at him, dammit.

"Not sure," I responded and I heard him sigh. Reaching across the table he took my hand in his, playing with my fingers in his hockey-worn hands. He played with the promise ring he had given me the last year of high school, and smiled slightly.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

Damned him for making me love him.

"I love you, too," I muttered, much to the protest of my brain. Shut up, brain. My heart is smarter than you.

I am not having this conversation with myself.

He smiled that smile again, and looked back down at his menu still holding my hand. Was it bad that his touch still sent an amazing sensation through my whole body after all these years?

"Are you ready?" The waiter interrupted my thoughts, making me snap my head up in his direction.

"Yeah, I'll have the steak with a baked potato, please. Just sour cream," Adam nodded, closing his menu which held the options of food that were way over priced. You know what I wanted? A cheese burger and fries with one big cup of pop. I highly doubted they had that here.

"I'll take the same, please," thinking that what he had ordered sounded fairly good. Call me a country girl, but I just didn't like these kinds of places. I always felt odd and awkward. Like, who needed four spoons? I smiled, being reminded of Dwayne back when Varsity was pulling that stunt on us.

"A bottle of your finest wine, too please," Adam asked as the waiter walked off, looking far more flustered then anyone should. I felt bad for him. It was probably one of the busiest nights to work at a place like this. He returned shortly with a tall green bottle and two champagne glasses. The glass itself looked like more then I would make in a week if I became a nurse.

After almost two years of working for my science degree, I decided that I was going to become a nurse. I had taken most of my courses that I needed to, and I had enjoyed the thought of it. Adam agreed with me when I told him what I planned to do. Adam would agree with me on anything, though.

Except our thoughts on Valentine's Day.

Adam poured two glasses and handed one off to me. I nodded my head in thanks, and tilted it back to taste the rich liquid.

Ew.

Wine was so disgusting.

I grimaced again as I took another mouthful. Maybe if I was lucky this stuff would give me a buzz. Then I'd surely enjoy myself. I laughed inwardly; I wouldn't be so lucky.

"Julie, can we talk?" He asked, and I could tell he was fretting over something. He had been all night, and I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Sure. About what?"

"About us," he started, and it gave me an uneasy feeling. Adam was like me; he liked to ignore everything until he couldn't take it anymore. It must be something really important... and I'm not sure I was ready to deal with that yet. "Don't worry,"

He must have seen my worried expression and gave my hand a small squeeze, lighting his face with a smile. I let myself take a breath of air.

"I just want you to know that I think you're the one," he said, looking directly into my eyes. I felt a shiver rush through my body as his words collided with my ears. I knew it seemed pretty stupid, but I thought he was the one for me, too.

This was corny.

And I loved it.

"Adam, I always knew you were the one."

I saw his shoulders relax a little as he cupped my face, reaching over the small table. His lips pressed firmly onto mine and I literally could have been a puddle in my seat when he pulled away.

It was then that the waiter decided it was time to place our food in front of us.

Stupid Valentine's Day.

...

We had finished dinner, and were now aimlessly walking around a deserted park. Was it even possible to live in New York and be by yourself at a public place? As I looked around, I guess it was.

Adam was holding my hand and I swung our arms back and forth slightly. He looked over to me and smiled. Man, he looked nervous. I wracked my brain but came up blank. There was nothing for him to be nervous about.

"Adam, are you okay?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" His response was a little too fast and certain for me.

"You're acting really nervous," I said, looking towards the children's playground in the corner of the park. I spontaneously pulled his hand, momentarily forgetting what I was pressing him about. "Can we swing?"

He laughed at me and followed. He was probably laughing at the fact that I sounded like a two year old, wanting to play on playground equipment. I couldn't help it! Adults could swing on swings too.

I placed myself on a swing and watched as Adam did the same, looking over to me. Then I remembered why I had been pressing him earlier. I was about to open my mouth when he spoke up. "I love you, Jules,"

I was taken aback slightly. Adam never voiced his feelings this much, and I wondered silently what was up. "I love you too, Adam,"

I was surprised when he moved and kneeled in front of me.

No.

Surprised was an understatement.

"Julie, I know you hate romantic things... especially today. But just hear me out, okay?" He asked me, taking my hands into his. I was so numb all I could do was nod as a reply.

"Ever since I was twelve I've liked you. We played on the same team for years, and I've never met someone as talented as you, Julie. You're incredible at everything you do... and I admire that," he paused for a moment, looking into my eyes.

Yeah, I admit it. I was shedding a few tears.

"I want to be you when I grow up," he said, smiling up at me as I let out a watery laugh. After a moment he turned serious again, "I know we're young, but I honestly can't imagine myself with anyone else; ever. I love you, Julie Gaffney... will you marry me?"

Was the world spinning? Or was it just me. Because I'm pretty sure I could faint.

He pulled out a small black box from his pants pocket and handed it over to me. I opened it wordlessly and looked down at the ring. It was perfect. Just like him, and just like this moment. I was rendered speechless.

Adam took the ring out of my hand and absently rolled in around his fingers, looking at me nervously. I realized that he was probably thinking the worst as he continued to speak, "I mean if—"

Yeah, that's right.

I cut him off with the most intense kiss we've ever shared.

As we broke apart I pressed our foreheads together, "Oh Adam... I don't know what to say!"

A hopeful grin spread across his face, "A _yes_, maybe?"

"Oh Adam, oh gosh, yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

He slipped the ring on my finger and I noticed he was shaking just as much as I was. I was so happy I could fly right now! I'm pretty sure it's impossible to feel this high on life. I dismissed the thought as I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. He stood up and I latched my legs around his thin, muscular waist in pure bliss. I felt him spin us around as I buried my head in his neck.

_You lift my feet off the ground,  
and spin me around.  
You make me crazier,  
crazier._

Man... he sure makes it hard to remember why I hate Valentine's Day.

Wait. What am I saying?

Awe, forget it.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! You know the drill. **


	6. Fate or Brutal Luck?

**A/N- Slightly disappointed with the lack of reviews I've been getting... so that means more? Please? I need feedback if you people are actually liking this, or not. By the way, if any of you have ideas feel free to throw them out there! I'll try and work all your ideas into my chapters! **

**Stupid Valentine's Day**

**Chapter Six**

"Are you positive?" I asked, a horror struck look crossing my face as I looked at Adam watching TSN. The caller confirmed my statement, and I slowly thanked them. "We'll take it... thanks."

I set the stupid phone back in the stupid cradle and looked at the stupid television showing clips of some stupid hockey game.

"What's wrong, Jules?"

I heard Adam ask the question but I ignored it. I wordlessly got up and made my way into the kitchen fishing out a cup from the cupboard. I was blessed to have Adam, and everything seemed to be falling into place perfectly. Adam had won the Stanley Cup for his team; I had graduated from university and got a fulltime job... now all we needed to do was get married.

We had called everyone and got everything ready, basically planned. The only thing we had left to do was set an actual date. That's why I had just been on the phone with the priest from my hometown, and he gave me the horrible news.

We were just getting married back in Minnesota, where Adam grew up, and it was only family and close friends. All the Ducks were able to attend, and I had been ecstatic. Charlie Conway would be Adam's first man, and Connie Moreau would be my maid of honour.

Adam shuffled his way into the kitchen and pulled me back into him, wrapping his arms around me tightly. He didn't say anything, but I knew he was waiting for me to explain everything to him.

"The only time my priest can fly out to Minnesota is February fourteenth..." I sighed, completely defeated when his eyes shone.

"Julie, it's perfect! Why didn't I think of that?"

I groaned, making my way over to the fridge and pulling out the carton of milk, "Because I hate Valentine's Day!"

He pulled out a glass and poured his own drink after I set the carton down. "It's like fate, Jules. It's amazing. Just think about it!"

He was way too thrilled about this.

"Adam, it's not fate. Our luck is just brutal,"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my waist with one arm, pulling me into him so he could press our foreheads together. "On Valentine's Day we managed to start dating, make love for the first time, move in together, and get engaged. You can't tell me this isn't fate, Jules."

I sulked as he cheerfully grabbed for the phone, pulling my hand to follow.

I hate Valentine's Day.

And now I'm getting _married_ on it.

...

I looked at my appearance one last time before I was supposed to walk outside. My father was waiting for me outside the door... and I honestly didn't want to go out there.

I loved Adam. More than words could ever describe.

But a part of me wanted to be stubborn.

Because it was Valentine's Day; and he knew it.

I had been whisked away shortly after we had come to Minnesota. Adam had stayed with the guys at his parents' house, and I was to stay with Connie at her and Guy's house. Like old times when I used to come over for weekend sleep over's at her parent's, when we just needed some girl time, away from the guys.

It had been a really fun night. Connie and I caught up, and a few other girl friends I had become close to over the years were there as well; like Leslie. I didn't have any sisters... I was the sister. The only girl out of five older brothers. And they wonder why I turned out like I did.

I heard a knock on the door, and cursed the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach. I knew Adam was already waiting for me at the end of that alter, and I knew everyone had just walked in. I was the only one left.

"Daddy," I almost started crying when I seen his face.

"Come on, pumpkin. The rest of your life is waiting for you,"

Yeah.

I was crying.

I took his arm and he wiped the tears from my eyes as I nodded towards the two Ducks that were being ushers. Dwayne and Luis opened the doors, looking at me with a final smile and wink. Well, a wink from Luis, and a bate tip from Dwayne. I heard the music, some church song that I didn't recognize, and instantly seen him.

All those wedding shows I watched, and books I've read... and I thought it was all a hoax. You know; where really all the girl sees is her lover standing there looking at her, while the crowd is staring at her walking in. Well it wasn't a hoax after all.

I don't think I've ever seen Adam look that handsome. It was a crazy thought because I saw him in suits all the time. But nothing could have prepared me for the sight of his gleaming eyes when I walked into the place.

The blueness of his eyes could be seen from my position at the other end of the church as I started to walk slowly towards him on my father's arm. It felt like I was floating as our eyes stayed connected until Charlie Conway nudged his shoulder.

I had to stop myself from laughing and looked up at my father's face. He was looking at Adam, so I turned my attention back to him as well. His eyes bored into mine with the most loving, caring emotions I swore I had ever experienced.

It felt like a lifetime before I reached him. All I wanted to really do was throw myself at him, but I couldn't. I hugged my father as he grunted to Adam to take care of me, and then I felt sparks fly as Adam took my hands in his. He softly rubbed my upper arm, and then we both faced the priest.

He talked for a long while before he came to a part where we needed to speak. We had just been dazing dreamily into each other's eyes, and I was a bit startled when the priest asked me to follow along with him.

"In the name of Jesus," the priest started as I nervously started after him.

"In the name of Jesus,"

"I, Julie Gaffney, take you, Adam Banks," he continued.

"I, Julie Gaffney, take you, Adam Banks,"

"To be my husband,"

Adam squeezed my hands that he was holding in his and I smiled up at him, forgetting about the room full of people. We were the only two in here, if you asked me. "To be my husband,"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live,"

I bit my lip, "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live,"

"This is my solemn vow."

"This is my solemn vow," I sighed, wanting nothing more than to just gather myself in his arms and kiss him. He seemed to notice this and rubbed the palm of my hand. I couldn't even hear the priest talking as Adam said his vows to me.

"In the name of Jesus, I, Adam Banks, take you, Julie Gaffney, to be my wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow."

Wow... that seemed a lot more romantic when he said it.

I only gazed away from Adam's eyes long enough to turn to Connie who held the ring I was to give Adam. He turned to Charlie, doing the same thing and then looked back at me.

Then he smiled the smile he _knew_ drove me crazy.

I heard the priest talking again, but the only thing I registered is when we were both supposed to talk at the same time. I listen to what I was supposed to say, and said it at the same time Adam did.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, take and wear this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness."

As I slid the ring onto his finger, I felt the same familiar butterflies sputter to life when our skin made contact. The feeling only intensified when he slid the smaller ring onto my hand above the engagement ring he had presented to me last year on this same date.

I forced myself to listen at what the priest was saying, as our eye contact didn't stray.

"Because this ring is perfectly symmetrical, it signifies the perfection of true love. As you place it on each other's finger, you shall give all that you are and ever hope to be," he closed the book he was reading from and placed it down on the table beside him.

"Today, I give you Mr and Mrs Adam Banks for the very first time!" The crowd echoed a cheer that rang throughout the small place. I smiled, looking around at all the cheerful faces staring up at us. Lots had tears of joy in their eyes, including myself. I was becoming such a goof.

Adam looked at the priest and he nodded, smiling he said, "You may now kiss your bride,"

He looked at me and gathered me in his arms in a tight embrace, holding me fast against his chest. "I love you," was the only thing I heard him whisper before he gently pulled my veil over my face, exposing my lips which he captured into his own in a breath-taking, life altering kiss that made the world stop spinning.

...

So now we were making our way into a honeymoon suite for the night, at a completely over expensive hotel. Adam had picked me up and was carrying me in his arms. There was nothing I could have said to make him not, and who was I to stand in the way of my _husband_?

Mrs Adam Banks.

I could get used to that.

Our reception had been amazing... what am I saying? Everything had been amazing about today. The only thing that I wasn't looking forward to remembering about today is that it was Valentine's Day. The world really was out to get me, wasn't it?

We danced to our song, forever young, and everything had just been perfect. The pictures had turned out amazing, since we decided to get them taken by the frozen pond by Adam's family's house. Light snow had fallen, giving it an amazing feeling.

He placed me down on the bed and kneeled down in front of me, "I love you, Jules."

I leaned in and kissed his lips tenderly, "I love you too, Adam. Today was perfect,"

He smiled brightly and sat beside me on the bed, taking the veil from my hair carefully. The ringlets my hair was in had been pulled back by it, and now they cascaded around my face. Tangling his hand in my hair, he responded, "It was, wasn't it... Mrs Banks?"

I latched myself around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. He pulled me into his lap and rubbed small soothing circles on my back, calming my thumping heart in my chest. I knew what was coming next, but I couldn't stop the worried thoughts. Our first night together as husband and wife was coming soon, and I wondered if he was as nervous as I was.

"Adam, are you nervous?"

He sighed, looking at me as his hand comfortably caressed my cheek bone. "Yeah... I guess I am. You deserve everything to be perfect,"

I bit my lip and looked into his eyes. Why was I nervous? This was Adam, not some stranger that I had just met today. Just because we were married, didn't mean it changed anything between us. If anything, it should make us closer.

So I forgot my fears when I started to undo his tie, and everything is history after that.

But let me tell you.

This Valentine's Day had been amazing.

**TBC**

**You know the drill by now. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Snowed In

**A/N- Before you read any further, this chapter is rated M! It's not really graphic... but don't come back to me and whine about how you didn't know, if you're not into reading M rated fics. Thanks for all who reviewed, and I have an idea! Whoever reviews, I'll give a shout-out to you in the next chapter! **

_Lyndal - Thanks so much for sticking with this story! I enjoy your reviews, and they help me figure out what my readers want. I've actually started the squeal to this... and it's in Adam's view. I'm not sure if that's what you had in mind, but I hope it works! Enjoy this chapter!_

_Taylor - Thanks for reviewing as much as you have! Thanks, really! There's a lot of great writer's out there, and for you to say that my story is that good is awesome! Don't worry, I'm continuing as fast as I can, and I hope you're not disappointed. Hope you like this chapter!_

_heartbreakerginny - I'd like to thank you for reviewing, and seeing as this is the first time I've seen you review, I hope you've been enjoying this story so far! Review again, thanks! Enjoy the chapter!_

_DeeJeezy - Haha, thanks! Your review made me laugh! I think every girl needs an Adam Banks, for sure! I'm defiantly going to keep writing, and hopefully you'll keep reviewing! Keep your eyes open for the sqeual for this, too! Enjoy!_

**Stupid Valentine's Day**

**Chapter Seven**

"Julie," Adam complained, looking at where I was sitting on the sofa with the remote in my hands, watching TSN. I loved watching hockey, especially if it was a rerun where I got to see Adam play. His gracefulness on the ice hadn't creased since we used to play back in high school together.

"What?" I asked, trying not to snap at him. He was only trying to be a good husband, and make this day special for me.

This day, you ask?

Valentine's Day.

This also happens to be our anniversary, too.

However, all I wanted was to spend a normal evening with him, without everything that he had planned. Since we were snowed in, he had been in the kitchen for about an hour trying to come up with something that was good enough. I think, personally, that if he were to just walk around in only an apron that I'd be happier.

"Come on, Jules... it's our first anniversary, at least act happy," he said, sitting down on the coach and pulling me onto his lap. Those shocks I felt when our skin touched were still there, like always.

"I am happy, Adam. I just want tonight to be normal," I said, placing my head on his shoulder while I kept my eyes glued to the television. I watched as the rerun showed Adam score a goal, and couldn't help the pang of affection rise in my chest. He was all mine.

Half the reason I didn't want to look up into his eyes is because I know I'd fall for whatever he wanted me to do tonight. I mean, it couldn't be much, seeing as we couldn't even make it out past the driveway to our apartment, because of the snow. But I knew he wanted to make it romantic somehow... he always did.

"Tonight will be normal," he assured me, "We're like this every night."

This is true.

We were still all over each other like we were teenagers, trying to find some alone time together while balancing school and friends. It was slightly weird, considering we lived together for awhile now, not to mention we're married. We still flirted like we did back in high school, I'm not afraid to admit it.

Ever since we had been married, it never really changed much. Well, besides having our undying love written on paper, and my last name. But it's not like our relationship or outlook changed any. We were still the couple who everyone looked at with longing eyes, wishing they could have what we did. I mean, just because we were legally committed to each other now, didn't mean we hadn't committed ourselves to only each other long before that.

I'm making it sound easy; which it really wasn't. Adam had games away frequently, and I have a very hectic schedule being an ER nurse. Our lives often clashed, making it almost impossible to be together very often. And maybe that's what made us want each other even more. We were both pretty stubborn beings, so we both knew we weren't going to just walk away when times got rough. Sure, I had been pretty frustrated some of those days I learned he would be leaving before I even got home from work, but I managed. I had to. There is no way that I was, or am, letting him go.

I love him, and he loves me. End of story.

I finally dared myself to look at him, finding it incredible handsome when his brow rose in my direction. "You don't cook dinner and bury our bed in rose petals every night, Adam."

He looked at me, a look of bewilderment chased across his face, "I thought you said you wouldn't look!"

I smiled suggestively his way, "My nickname _is _Catlady, and you know what they say,"

Yeah, that's right.

I was trying to seduce my husband.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I was now straddling him as I mumbled while sucking on his pulse point. I felt his hands go instinctively to my hips as I grinded my lower region into his own. I felt the bulge rise in his khakis, and I smiled devilishly into his neck. This would defiantly get him to forget about his romantic supper plans, and skip to the bedroom part. Not to mention that I was getting into this, too.

Our lips met in a steamy kiss, and I moved my hips again into him. He bucked his hips up towards mine, and it signalled to me that he was enjoying this just as much as I was. Not that I couldn't tell by the tent pole that was residing in his pants.

I broke contact with our lips only briefly to strip him of his pale yellow polo, letting my hands slide up and down his ripped chest and abs. He was hot, his body was hot... and he was all mine. He pulled us as close as humanily possible, without physically being with each other. I could feel the heat radiate from his bare chest and it made me feel for him even more.

I let my hand wander down to his navel, and before I knew what was really happening, he had me pinned on the coach, hovering over me. "I know what you're doing,"

His lips were swollen from our steamy make out session, his hair was ruffled, and his face was flushed. I can't even remember wanting him so much in my life as I did right now. Just the mere thought of him knowing what I was doing and trying to be naughty, made it ten times hotter, "Doing what?"

He took my lips in his for a sweet kiss, but pulled away when I tried to deepen it. I sighed in frustration and he noticed it, "Jules, I want you right now,"

"Then Adam, let's-"

Oh he did _so_ not just cut me off.

"But I want it to be special tonight. It's our first anniversary, and Valentine's Day. I'm not going to let this," he motioned towards his erection, "Get in the way of what you deserve."

I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest as he sat back up, picking up his discarded polo as he did so. "Don't you realize it's special every time, anyways?"

"You don't have to tell me that," he said, pulling me up into a sitting position as he hugged me close, "But you deserve more than a coach with TSN playing in the background."

Damned him for making a case.

Even if I didn't want to admit it.

"Then we can go to the bedroom?" I asked hopefully, looking up into his eyes. I was sort of hoping my own eyes would have the same effect on him as his did on me, but he just smiled and pecked my lips.

"Tonight," he responded, getting up and walking back into the kitchen where he was probably going to make some fancy romantic dinner for the both of us.

I sulked at his body heat left me, and turned my attention back to the game, trying to forget that I was hot and bothered.

Stupid Valentine's Day.

...

I actually managed to finish watching the hockey game, all the while staring mindlessly at Adam's body covered in hockey gear, got in the shower, and now was getting ready; all the while avoiding jumping his bones. That was a pretty big accomplishment, if you ask me.

I put on a pair of jeans, and a ruffle top-thing that Connie insisted I buy when we went shopping sometime last month when she and Guy had come for a visit. She wasn't even here and she was somehow influencing what I was wearing. However, I wouldn't put it past her to pop out of the closet advising me to wear something else.

I looked in the bottom of the bag where I had taken the newly bought top out of. There, lying in the bottom of the designer bag was a list. I smiled and rolled my eyes, picking it up. Or she could write another one of her notes.

_Julie's Guide to Wearing this Top:_

_1. Never wear anything over it._

_2. Wear with dark jeans only._

_3. Preferably a black skirt._

_4. Or even black tights._

_5. Wear hair down._

_Love Connie. _

I looked down at what I was wearing, and smiled at the dark pair of fitted jeans I was wearing. Alright, that was settled. I looked at my bare shoulders, wishing I could cover them up; but knew I couldn't. The winters in New York limited the amount of sun I got, and I just didn't agree with tanning beds, so my pasty white skin stood out. I sighed and let my fast drying hair fall around my face in perfect waves. The only thing I needed to really do was apply my mascara, and I would be ready. Stupid blond eyelashes.

When that was done, I made my out into the kitchen to see him just putting the cover over something. It smelled good in here. My stomach rumbled as I made my way over to him. I was still quite angry at him for leaving me like he did, since he was obviously enjoying it, too. I pushed the thoughts aside as he noticed I was there and gathered me in his arms. "Well don't you look beautiful?"

"Hush," I responded, turning my head to bury my face in his neck. If he kissed me, I might not be able to take responsibility for my actions.

He hugged me close and gently rocked us, sending shivers throughout my body.

...

"Adam?"

We were lying down on the coach, now completely full from the amazing supper he had cooked for us. I couldn't understand why I always cooked when he was this good at cooking. It consisted of feeding each other forkfuls of the delicious meal, and a few giddy attempts at the 'Lady and the Tramp' pasta incident.

"Yeah?" I heard him mumbled against my back. I'm pretty sure he had been close to dosing off, but so had I before a perfect idea popped up into my head.

"How much snow is outside?" I rolled over, looking into his sleepy eyes, smiling mischievously.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Let's go!" I exclaimed excitedly, sitting up quickly, pulling his hand in an attempt to get him up too. He shook his head and smirked, following me to the bedroom to get into our snowsuits.

"Only you, Jules... only you."

That's why we were playing around outside our apartment in the snow, completely lost in our own little world again. I had tackled him more times than I could count, but I always seemed to be the one just clinging to his back, while he stood on his two feet.

Snowballs had been thrown back and forth, and we had collapsed in the snow, lips attached, more than once in the last twenty minutes.

However, at the moment I was across the large snow covered lawn, and I seen him turn his back for a moment. He should know that it would be a bad idea... but if my husband was crazy enough to turn around while playing in the snow; that was his problem.

I ran quickly and swiftly and launched myself flying in the air towards him. Thankfully, he turned around in just the nick of time and I bounded into his chest, catching him completely off guard. I smiled as I felt us hit the soft covered ground and he let out a small puff of air.

Our eyes connected, his with a wild look of surprise. I bit my lip and suppressed my laughter; it was just too cute. I knew the playful look crossed my face as he grinned widely. His cheeks were rosy from the chilled storm weather, and his hair was damp underneath his hat as the snow kept coming down... making him look oddly like a fifteen year old again.

I was taken back to when we used to have snow days back in Minnesota, when we were in high school. The whole team would somehow find a sled, and we'd all be having fun some way or another. If we couldn't play hockey, we had least had to be outside, somehow.

I was abruptly brought back to the present when I felt him roll us over, and sprinkle snow softly down to my face, "You think it's time to head in?"

I bit my lip and nodded as I let a grin tug at my face. He pulled me up and carried me back into the apartment we shared together and stripped each other of our wet damp clothes.

Another perfect Valentine's Day under my belt.

Stupid Valentine's Day.

**TBC**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Twenty Minutes

**A/N- So, this was originally supposed to be a oneshot and be all mushy... but I decided that I could use to here! I hope you all agree. Anyways, to get this straight, I don't want to justify what NHL team Adam is on because I'd rather them live in New York, but I wanted him to play on Carolina... my favorite team. So, just so there is no confusion, he does not have a certain team. I'm leaving it up to you to be creative! **

_dziner04- I was hoping you would review so I could post you up here! Thank you so much for constantly reviewing for this story, and I'm glad you're liking it! I hope you find this chapter even better :) Be sure to keep reviewing!_

_Lyndal- I actually wasn't even planing for them to play in the snow, but I was snowed in at the time, and it just sort of flew out of me! I'm glad you liked it, and be sure to drop another review. Oh, and don't worry. Julie will defiantly continue to 'hate' Valentine's Day!_

_Taylor- Thanks so much! You're too kind. Be sure to keep reviewing so I can post something to you every time :) You certainly help my motivation. _

**Stupid Valentine's Day**

**Chapter Eight**

It's Valentine's Day.

Again.

You would think that going through the whole routine of something wonderful since my first year in high school that I would at least change my mind a little about the stupid day. It hasn't; probably never will. I just don't agree with it.

Do you have something that _just_ doesn't settle right with you? Like it's a nagging voice in the back of your head screaming that what you're doing isn't right, but you go along with it anyways? I mean, it happens all around the world. People get sucked into doing things that they personally don't want to do. Peer pressure, my friends.

How does 'peer pressure' have anything to do with my hatred for Valentine's Day, you ask? Well it's all quite simple, really. First, I hate romantic things to start with. Except of course when it's something Adam thinks up of, besides on this date. Second, I always get suckered into wearing something that isn't me, and doing my hair and make-up over the top. Thirdly, of course, Adam's just a bully and gets his own way without even trying.

Yeah, I'm done with the smartical talking. Yes, I'm aware that I just made up my own word. Smartical. I like it.

Of course, to set the record straight, Adam really isn't much of a bully. He's just capable of getting me to do practically anything for him. It doesn't only go one way, either. There were many days that I shoved him out the door to go buy me a box of tampons. Funny thing is, he doesn't even mind it.

It drives me _crazy_.

Like, to the point where I want to yell at him and tell him that he needs to refuse to do something that I ask. You know those old sit-coms were the wife is always asking her husband to fix the leaking sink? Well, in the sit-com, the husband refuses to let her call a repairman, but he never really does get around to fixing it until she _does_ call a repairman without telling him.

But in my world, it doesn't work that way!

Does he really need to be such a good husband? I know it's a personal thing, to do his best at everything… but does he have to make it look so easy? Couldn't he just grit his teeth at my voice once in awhile?

I'm probably sounding like a terrible wife. Common, I have a reason. Today is Valentine's Day. This stupid day obviously gets me to say and do stupid stuff. I honestly don't fight with myself like this on a regular basis. I don't.

"I don't!"

"What?"

I looked over to the driver's seat where Adam was sitting, looking at me a little confused. It was then I realized I probably had spoken out loud by mistake, giving him the idea I was slowly going insane. I turned red, slightly embarrassed that I let myself take it this far. "Nothing, sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he took my hand that was resting on the hump of the car and entwined our fingers. I couldn't even stop myself from feeling giddy at the small gesture he had just made.

I needed to get out more.

"Are you nervous?" I questioned him, looking at him watching the road in front of us intently.

"Oh, you have no idea," he stopped for a second to look over at me. His eyes, even though only held contact with mine for a second before dashing back to the road, held a noticeable tint of fear and nervousness behind them. "What if I mess this up?"

"Adam hun, you're not the only one on the team," I tried to reassure him. Much to my delight, we were making our way to the arena in the centre of town an hour before the game was supposed to start. Adam was going to play the game that would decide if his team made it to the playoffs. There was no special date this year, and certainly no surprises. I liked it this way.

Naturally, Adam was good at hockey. He just had it in him; you couldn't take it away from him. He had some sort of crazy drive in him that made him forget about everything he was feeling, and just focus on the task on his hands. Obviously scoring goals, and protecting his own net.

I still remember the time that he jumped in front of the net for me back at the Varsity JV showdown. That game had been extremely hard. Coach Orion hadn't been kidding when he said the Varsity team were vultures at the net; because they were. I felt like the whole game was resting on my shoulders, and I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my entire life.

Then, of course, I got caught out of my net for a second time and wasn't able to scramble back in at the nick of time. I had thought I had totally blown it; let my team down. But nope, Banks decided that he was going to throw himself in front of the net, only in player gear to save the hard shot fired at me. Stupid Cake-eater could have gotten seriously hurt.

"I know, but Coach is counting on me."

"Nobody's counting on you as much as you're counting on yourself, Adam. You'll do fine… you always do!" Most wives thought this was just what you had to say to motivate your husbands. However, every word that was coming out of my mouth was true.

He looked over at me, and then squeezed my hand lightly. He let a smile form, and then pulled his hand away to turn into the parking lot preserved for only the team and coaches. It wasn't long before he was killing the engine.

"I'm just nervous, I guess."

"Oh Adam, every game you play you're like this! And what happens every time? You come out on top. Because you're an amazing hockey player, and an even better husband," I said, voicing my own thoughts about him.

The look on his face changed from one of a troubled look, to a little surprised. I laughed to myself; he probably wasn't expecting that from me. As much as we expressed our love for each other, it usually wasn't verbal. We just sort of showed each other with our actions. We hardly ever voiced our thoughts to one another; I didn't talk much, and neither did he. Don't ask, we just made it work out somehow.

He reached over and cupped my face, staring intently at my face. I could see the look of fear still residing behind his eyes, but I could also see him looking at me with interest. Like he was actually taking in what I had said to him.

"You're amazing," and that's when I felt his lips press against mine in a passionate embrace. I smiled into it, glad that I could give him at least some sort of comfort. It probably wasn't much, but it's the least I could do. He always felt like he had the world on his shoulders at times like this.

Breaking away from him, our eyes were both dark with lust. I looked at the clock and then back at him, "How long until you have to be in there?"

"Twenty minutes."

His reply was instant, telling me he wanted this just as much as I did. Not only would it give him a good warm-up, but it would at least relax some of his muscles and prepare himself for the game.

Not to mention I wanted him.

"Think you can do it?" I challenged. If there was one thing I knew about Adam Banks, it was that to him, everything was easier if it was a challenge. I moved over to the driver's seat and straddled his waist, looking down at him daringly.

He grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I know I can."

…

Twenty minutes had gone way too fast for both of our liking, as we made our way into the rink holding hands. Our hair was slightly frazzled, and our clothes weren't perfect, but we defiantly had a certain glow to us that even I could see. He had been right, he _could_ do it in twenty minutes. Multiple times. The thought of what we just did made my giddy, and I had to contain myself as he stopped in front of me smirking by the dressing room door.

"That was fun," he whispered into my ear in a husky voice. I bit my lip to refrain myself.

I smirked back at him. Fun was totally an understatement. "We'll have to do it again sometime. After you win this game!"

The look of fear flashed his eyes again, and I had to stop myself from frowning. I knew that the best thing I could do now was stay positive. Honestly, I had faith in him. I had every right to have faith in him.

"I hope."

I let a sigh escape my lips, pressing my body to his while looking straight into his eyes, "Adam, you'll do fine."

He took a shaky breath and finally nodded, pulling me closer to him, burying his head in my hair. I smiled, despite the situation, "And when you get off the ice, I'll be right here waiting for you. No matter if you win or lose."

He looked up at me, and he wasn't the only one that was surprised at my suddenly large vocabulary. I myself wasn't sure what was taking over my body.

Love makes you do crazy things.

"I love you, Jules," he breathed, holding onto my face with two hands. He brought our lips together for a sweet goodbye and then pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you more," I replied, wanting to bring our humour back into it. I succeeded as he let out a laugh, looking at me like I was the most unbelievable person he had ever met.

He walked over to the dressing room door, looking at me one final time before the door shut behind him, "You wish."

I lovingly stared after where he had just walked, and then looked at the large screen hanging above the ice. Red and pink hearts danced on the screen as the words 'Happy Valentine's Day,' was all over the place. I grunted involuntarily.

Stupid Valentine's Day.

…

I heard the announcer speak, but it took everything I had to listen to him as I watched my husband glide across the ice towards the other teams net.

"Number 99, Adam Banks makes his way down the ice, ten seconds left in the third period!"

I jumped up from my seat, silently telling him to go for the triple deek.

"He dodges the defenseman, and he shoots…"

I watched with wide eyes as he did what I mentally told him to do, and watched as he fired. Glove side. Fancy.

"HE SCORES!"

I jumped in pride and watched as he was tackled from the rest of his team, helmets, gloves, and sticks flying across the ice. I knew he could do it, I just knew it! All that worrying that he did, and he scored the winning goal with ten seconds left in the game! The crowd went wild, and I watched as even his Coach jumped excitedly at his star player's effort.

Then he looked to were I was and we connected eyes. He was being hustled around, and I stopped my movements of excitement. I stood still looking at him as he pulled himself from the middle of the victory huddle and watched him skate over to the door to the dressing room where I stood.

I had promised I would stay there, and I had. I always did when I came to watch his games. No matter if he came off with a huge smile, or an angry scowl I would be here for him. No matter what happened, just like I had told him.

I watched him run onto the cushioned floor straight at me, and I stood there looking a lot like an idiot, probably. Our eyes were still connected as he grabbed me, and lifted me up. I snapped back to reality as our lips crashed together in a heated spur of the moment kiss.

Was this happening?

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and smiled into the kiss. I was doing that a lot lately. As we broke apart I smiled up at him brightly, "I knew you could do it!"

He smiled, and picked me up much like he had the night of our honeymoon and walked towards the ice. "That was for you."

"Adam! What are you doing?"

He never said anything else as he skated onto the ice holding me in his arms. The stands cheered loudly, chanting his name over and over again. His teammates watched with smug expressions as he started a victory lap with me in his arms, everyone following close behind us.

Oh. He was _so_ going to pay for this.

After the victory lap he set me gently down on my feet at centre ice. I could see the crowd behind him looking at us intently, and it was slightly awkward. Since I was married to a famous hockey player, I naturally adapted to the lifestyle he had. I even went as far as being friendly with the paparazzi for his benefit, but we were shy people. We didn't go around flashing ourselves out to the public, and it was annoying. Sometimes I wished we could just go back to when we were in high school and no one cared about us besides our friends and family.

"Adam?" I asked questioningly.

"Will you be my Valentine, Jules?" The taunting smile that crossed his face didn't go unnoticed by me as I looked up at him with a bewildered look. My brow creased and I thumped him on the shoulder.

Ow.

Right. He's wearing his hockey gear.

His eyes danced with laughter as he brought our lips together in a sweet kiss.

Stupid Valentine's Day.

**TBC**

**Awe yeah, chapter eight finished! Review, and thanks for reading!**


	9. Yellow Smiley Face

**A/N- This is officially the last chapter! WAIT! Read more before you go right to the story, because there's some things you would probably like to know. I know, I'm sorry it has to end too! But I honestly can't think of anymore for this story, and I like to think that I dragged it out long enough! Of course, I will be nice and post an epilogue which will be up in a little bit. So I suppose I won't mark this story as complete until that's up here. ALSO, on a very important note; there will be a sort of similar thing to this coming soon! Of course, as you all might have seen, it'll be in Adam's point of view. I'm not sure when that will get posted, but hopefully soon enough for you guys to remember me! Thanks for reading so far, it means so much!**

_Lyndal- Awe, I'm so glad I could make your day. And thanks, because you totally made my day too! Don't give up on me! I promise that there will be more, plus an Adam fic. I hope you like this chapter! I know I had fun writing it._

_luv990696luv- Well thank you, even though you're too nice! I know, I like fast-paced things way better; of course with at least a little suspense. Oh, don't worry! I WILL do this Adam fic. Even though I'm finding it a bit harder, I'll get it done. I have to, since so many people are waiting for it :) Thanks for reviewing, and God bless you too!_

_Taylor- Haha, yeah... I always say that word. I don't know why, it just came to me one day, so I figured I'd throw it in there for the heck of it! Thanks, because I sure do enjoy your reviews! Hope you like this chapter :)_

_Jenna- Thanks! I'm glad to hear you're liking it, and I'll defiantly continue. Enjoy this chapter!_

_dziner04- Oh gosh, when I started this chapter, to be completely honest with you, I had NO idea where it was going! So thanks, haha! And thanks for reviewing, so much! I hope you like this chapter, and don't stop looking for it, because there WILL be more. I promise! Enjoy this chapter!_

**Stupid Valentine's Day**

**Chapter Nine**

This is _not _happening right now.

Alright, I'll calm myself down and try to explain myself. You see, today is _Valentine's Day_, and I'm sitting on the cold tiled bathroom floor in our apartment waiting for two minutes to be up. If you haven't guessed what that means already, then yes. I'll put it out there for you. I might be pregnant.

After getting married, we hadn't really tried to prevent pregnancy, but we weren't really trying for it either. We were just kind of going with it, and I suppose I was okay with that. As you know, I never really liked to plan things. I was always the last minute type of person.

But I had been woken up early one too many mornings for me to not think something was up. I thought I was sick, and I had accepted that. So had Adam. But now I was becoming a little suspicious in the fact that I was a week late. Of course, he didn't realize anything because... well because he was a man.

I'm not being sexist. I resent when being are sexist, but it's not like he could pick up on stupid little things like I could. It was my body after all; Adam didn't keep track of when I got my periods. That would just be plain... weird.

Somehow I had managed to run out to the pharmacy and buy a test without Adam realizing, so he was kind of clueless as to what was happening right now. I had excused myself from watching the game that was on TSN with him, and came in here. I locked the door, but I knew he wouldn't be in anyways. When hockey was on the television it was like I basically lived alone.

Two minutes really is a long time, when you're waiting for something like this. I planned on looking at it, then disposing it, and keeping it a secret for awhile if I was pregnant. I didn't really want to tell Adam right now because he was training, and I hated the thought of disrupting that. He worked hard to continue his career in the NHL.

It's not like he even really _had_ to work that hard. He was far by one of the greatest players in the league and everyone knew it. Except him. I mean, it had always been a personal thing with him, to need to do his best in everything that he did... but his schedule was pretty rough for the two months before hockey started. He literally breathed, ate, and lived hockey for two months. When he wasn't on the ice, he was watching it, and when he wasn't watching it, he was going over strategies.

If sex didn't provide a great workout, I was positive he would forget he had a wife who needed him.

Except today.

He had been dead set on taking me out somewhere, and it ended with me hitting him. I was a wonderful wife, wasn't I?

I had agreed solemnly, but I was sure to get out of it now.

Smirking, I realized two minutes was up. The stick was on the sink counter, but the empty box was sitting on the floor beside me, so I grabbed it and stood up. I unlocked the door and made my way into the living room of our apartment where I seen him completely engrossed with the television.

I rolled my eyes.

I loved him, but he had an obsession.

I stood behind the coach for a few moments, with a hand on my hip. I was patiently waiting for him to realize I was standing there, but it never happened. He shook with excitement when his team got a goal, and I had had enough. The team he went for were three goals up, with five minutes in the third period. It was obvious who was going to win.

I acted purely through impulse as I threw the small, empty cardboard box at his head. I wasn't disappointed when he turned around with a look of puzzlement before he raised an eyebrow at me. "What's up, Jules?"

I stared at him with a smug look on my face, waiting for him to realize what I had just thrown at him. He could be so clueless sometimes, it was almost cute.

Okay.

It was really cute.

I crossed my arms as he picked up the box, looking it over with blank expression. I swore it took him another minute before he even realized what was going on. His eyes went wide and he looked up at me with his mouth opened slightly. His expression was pretty priceless, if you asked me.

"Julie?"

I sighed, giving in, flipping my hair off my shoulder. "I just took the test, Adam... I was wondering if you wanted to come see it with me?" If I wasn't such a whimp then I might have done what I had planned to do... but I was scared. Were we ready for a baby? It's a whole new life that you're responsible for!

I silently watched him get up and make his way over to me, pulling me fast against his chest. So, is it bad that we're married, started dating in high school, and lived together for years, and I still get shivers when I'm in his arms? It should almost feel natural by now. But it doesn't. It feels like he's touching me for the first time... every time.

Yeah, I'm hopeless.

I was surprised when he pulled me into a passionate kiss, lifting my feet off the ground and spinning me around. It was like when we had got engaged, actually. Only I didn't even know if I was pregnant yet and we were already celebrating. When we were in need of air, he pulled back and smiled a huge smile that was slightly contagious.

"This is amazing, Julie!"

I grinned back at him, "You're excited? You want us to be pregnant?"

He buried his face in my hair as he sat me gently back on the floor, "If we're not today, then we'll start trying?"

I shook my head, but couldn't help the grin that sat plastered on my face. He really was excited about this, and it was adorable. Why had I been dreading to tell him? I realized that I had made the right decision. "Of course."

He kissed my lips one more quick time before I pulled his hand in the direction of the bathroom where the test sat on the sink counter. I was sort of hoping that there would be a yellow smiley face staring back at us when I approached it.

I grabbed it and closed my eyes as I turned it around so we couldn't see it. Adam came over to me and held my hips in his hands, waiting eagerly for me to turn it over. I looked at him for a final reassurance before I flipped it over. He nodded and lightly squeezed one hip as his sign that everything was all right.

I turned it over in my hands.

Yellow smiley face!

"Does that mean..." Adam trailed off, probably not even knowing what he was looking for. Some tests were different, and had different signs to look for. I had already memorized them.

"Adam, we're having a baby!" I shrieked in delight as I let the test fall in the garbage that was beside my feet. I felt his strong arms lift me by my sides and hold me up into the air. I laughed at his antics and bit my lip when he let me slowly fall down, our bodies rubbing together as he did so.

This was amazing.

He placed a hand over my stomach, looking like it usually did, to me. I smiled and placed my hand over his. It seemed like it was impossible to have another living thing in there. It had to be so small... like no bigger than a peanut or something. I wonder what it looked like; or what it was going to look like.

We made our way back into the living room, and Adam grabbed the remote. Then I seen him do something that I thought I would never see in my entire life. Adam Banks, my husband, turned off the television when the hockey game still had three minutes left.

It's safe to say he's getting lucky very soon.

We just sat there, and his hand never moved from resting on my stomach. I think he was still trying to figure out how his child could be living in there; because I know I sure was. I mean, just think about it... it was miraculous how things worked.

"I can't believe our baby is in there," he stated, more to himself than me I was sure. He easily moved my shirt up and rested his warm hand over my stomach. The sensations rang throughout my body as I felt him put his palm where the baby would be.

"I know."

I never really thought about having children as a kid. You know, where most little girls played dolls with their friends, hoping one day they'd actually have an unrealistic amount of children... but I didn't. I had had five older brothers, and even my friends from school were mostly male. I never liked hanging out with many girls because I wasn't like them. I liked hockey, sports, and basically rough things as a kid. I never would be caught playing with a doll; as much as my parents tried to get me to be the baby girl.

I never even really thought about having kids when I was a teen. I had been too wrapped up in hockey and just being with Adam that it never seemed like a topic that found its way into my head. Connie had thought about having kids with Guy, and we talked about it a few times... but I never honestly took it serious. Getting myself through high school while playing hockey was my task at hand, back then.

Now it was to focus on keeping a baby alive?

"What do you want?" Adam asked, taking me away from my thoughts.

"I kind of want a boy," I replied, nodding my head. Having a girl seemed like it'd be fun... but I'm not sure I could deal with it. Having a boy would be a lot easier; especially if I had a daughter that turned out to be preppy, like her father. "What about you?"

"Daddy's little girl," he said, looking satisfied. I figured he probably thought he wouldn't be saying those words for a little while. Honestly, I didn't think he would, either. "I'm scared if we have a boy I'll end up like my father,"

"Adam, you're going to be the perfect father! Don't say that."

He laughed a little and sighed, running his other hand through my hair. "What do you think the baby will look like?"

"Hmm, I think it'll have your eyes,"

"I don't think it has much of a choice with the blond hair and blue eyes, Jules," he laughed, bringing me closer into his arms.

"I guess it doesn't, does it?" I paused for a moment, "If it's a boy, all the girls will be after him, like they are you."

He flipped us over so we were lying down and he pinned me to the coach, making extra effort to make sure he didn't put any weight on my stomach. "They aren't all after me,"

I snorted as a response.

"Well, fine then. If it's a girl then she'll have a whole hockey team liking her," he said, sounding quite pleased with himself.

Oh he did _not_ just go there.

"Not all of them liked me!"

He snorted much like I had, "The only one who _didn't_ like you was Guy. And that's only because of Connie."

"Shut it, Banks," I said, bringing his head down to press our lips together.

"You shut it, Banks," he mumbled in-between our slow, intense kiss. We have been married for three years now, and still, every time I hear someone call me Julie Banks my stomach does a flop. Now was no exception.

"Well, I only liked you," I stated, quite confidently. The images of us in high school together flashed across my eyes as I looked up at him. He was looking at me with a questioning look, and then smiled.

"I got lucky," and he pressed our lips together again. I smiled into the kiss.

He wasn't the only one who thought he was lucky.

After what felt like a lifetime, he pulled back slightly looking at me. I looked at him confused, as he stared contentedly into my eyes for a moment without speaking. He spoke after a moment, breaking the silence, "Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"We're still going out tonight for Valentine's Day, and our anniversary," he said, sitting up and pulling me with him.

"Adam!"

**TBC (sort of...)**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N- For those of you who have read my page, then you all know why this took so long. For those who didn't, my memory stick broke. I apologize for the wait, and hopefully I'll have Challenge Valentine up soon. For now, thanks for reading this story! It's been great to get all your reviews, and I'm hoping to hear from you all soon.**

**Stupid Valentine's Day**

**Epilogue**

"Mommy! Daddy!"

I inwardly groaned as I felt a small body hurl it's way onto our bed, probably at the crack of dawn. Looking at the clock, I groaned externally. I hadn't been sleep great the last few months, and somewhere along the night I had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Adams arm was around my waist, settling his hand on my nine month pregnant belly. My back was pressed into his chest, and it had literally been then most comfortable I had been in awhile. I guess nothing great lasts when you have a four year old hockey nut running around the house.

Benjamin Adam Banks was defiantly taking after his father one this one. He faithfully watched every single game, and had been on the ice with the professional hockey players since he was old enough to walk. Hockey to him, much like Adam, was almost like breathing; it was necessary.

"Hey bud," my husband said, while clearing his throat. I could tell he was still half asleep, but he'd do anything for our son.

Benjamin, who we usually called Ben, was the spitting image of the four year old Adam. The thin blond hair, big blue eyes, and the pale skin reflected his father well. I made myself believe that the next baby was going to look like me.

I was determined.

Alright, I realize I can't really choose how our baby is going to look… but if I could, I would! And they'd look exactly like me, darn it.

"Daddy? Is it time yet?"

I felt a shift in the bed, and what I assumed was Adam getting up and placing his son in his arms. Something funny was going on… but I stayed quiet. Pretending to be asleep felt so third gradeish, but it felt practical at the time.

"Shh, you'll wake mommy. She's tired. Let's go downstairs," I heard Adam talk in a hushed tone, whispering quietly to Ben.

I realized Adam probably wasn't too far off from being as tired as I was. I was the one carrying the baby, but he insisted that he stayed awake with me.

It drove me nuts.

I loved him for it, and he was like a living saint, but he needed sleep. Some nights he'd completely be wiped from a game, and then come home and run a hot bath for the both of us. He was romantic like that, and it made me feel better.

I held in a laugh.

A hot bath with Adam made everything better. Pregnant or not.

In all honesty, though, I felt bad that he felt required to be like that. When Ben came along, we were both exhausted, and this time around it wouldn't be any easier. Now we had to balance Ben, the new baby, work, _and_ trying to get some alone time here and there.

Looking back, I wouldn't change a thing.

From that very first Valentine's Day, I realized I love Adam Banks, and it was the best realization I had ever had. Of course, we had been teenagers back then, and where we are now seemed pretty far off. Then how come being a teenager didn't seem so far back?

We grew up, and pretty fast. It's actually scary when you stop and think about it. First, we got together, then we made love for the first time, the promise ring, the moving in together situation, the engagement, our wedding, passionate love, the hockey finals, and then of course Ben.

I sighed contently, live turned out to be pretty good for us. Starting goalie, star shooter… it seemed so wrong that it was beyond right. Everything about it screamed 'Adam and Julie'. We weren't just Adam and Julie, we were finally becoming AdamandJulie. You know, like ConnieandGuy? That kind of situation.

I'm probably pathetic.

Suddenly a searing pain shot through my stomach and I clutched myself in pain. It was only a moment before it subsided, but I knew that pain anywhere. I closed my eyes shut… hoping this would pass for at least today.

"Mommy!"

I opened my eyes when I heard my son call my name, and I had to rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing right.

Sure, Adam was always romantic and sweet, but… breakfast in bed? He spoils me _way _too much. I smiled widely at Benjamin, who was giving me a toothy grin, holding a single rose in his hand while Adam made his way over to me with they tray of food.

"Were you surprised Mommy? Do you like it?"

I smiled at Adam as he leaned over and placed a soft peck on my lips before standing back up. "I love it Ben! You did amazing, I'm so proud."

His eyes shone and he looked at his father for approval. I looked back to the food, noticing for the first time that my stomach had began to rumble in hunger. I was so big! I felt like I was going to burst at any given moment.

Picking up the fork, I seen a piece of paper neatly wrapped around it, so I unfolded it. I looked to Adam curiously before I opened it up to read his hand writing sprawled out in black pen.

_Roses are red,Violets are blue,_

_You're my Valentine,_

_And I love you. _

_Love Adam_

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I could have hit myself in the head! Today was Valentine's Day! How did I forget that?

"You're lucky I can only waddle!" I said, looking at Adam who was grinning widely at his accomplishment. Benjamin seemed to get bored with his parents interaction, and went back to his room across the hall.

Adam strided over to me and sat down close, and I could smell his scent. The feeling of wanting to throttle and jumping his bones were both so intense I wasn't sure which one I wanted to do first. "You _know_ I hate Valentine's Day."

He didn't reply but took my chin in his hand and pressed our lips firmly together. I slowly melted away, letting his lips play an effect on me. These hormones were throwing my off so much I had no idea if I was coming or going. I'm glad I gave Adam his own little personal show.

"Happy anniversary Jules," he said in a husky tone that made me need to refrain myself. Benjamin was in the other room.

I whacked his arm and solemnly dug into the waffle he made me, feeling content as my tongue tasted maple syrup. Don't ask me, but lately I've been drowning _everything_ in syrup. Fruit, cereal, anything that I ate I had to make just a little adjustment with some maple syrup.

Oh the joys of being pregnant.

I watched him retreat across the hall to Benjamin's bedroom and smiled, he was really something perfect; even if he _did_ have to enjoy Valentine's Day.

...

"Okay Jules, Ben is dropped of a Connie and Guy's," Adam said, coming over to the coach where I was sitting. "I think-"

I didn't really give him time to say anything else because our lips were already attached. Having a four year old never left a lot of alone time, and I was really wanting my husband for awhile. He didn't stop me when things got heated.

Laying tangled in our bed, I felt satisfied and humbly comfortable.

"You know, I don't know which one is worse," I started, getting Adam's attention. He had been lazily rubbing my stomach, the one that held our baby. "That fact that we get still manage to have sex when I'm nine months pregnant, or that you still want to."

He looked at me suggestively and smirked, "It's not too hard to find a way," I couldn't help the laughter that floated from me as I seen him blush. He was still that shy guy who was stuttering to tell me he liked me all those years ago. "And why wouldn't I? You're beautiful."

"I-" I was cut short when I felt the gripping pain in my stomach again. My hands flew to clutch myself and I squinted through the pain.

"Julie? Julie are you okay?" Adam asked, worry flooding his face. Then through the worry he looked at me and smiled brightly. "You're in labour!"

He smiled?

He _smiled_?

"Stop smiling!" I managed to cough out as he quickly made his way around the room, dressing himself and pulling out some clothes for me. I was literally going to whack that smirk off his face if he comes close enough!

He smiled even brighter and came over to me, kissing all around my face until the pain was gone for the moment. I had to give it to him; he knew how to make me feel better.

"I'm not going."

"Jules, you can't stay home in labour," he said, rubbing my back soothingly.

"You can't make me," I dared him to question me with my eyes.

"Are you scared?" He looked at me with a look that I could tell he was nervous too. Even if this wasn't out first baby, the whole experience wasn't much more appealing the second time around. I'm sure it won't be if we have a third, either.

"That's not the reason."

He looked troubled, and I couldn't help the gloating feeling I got knowing I was confusing him. The longer we stayed here, the long I could stay home and not go to the hospital… because be darned if I'm having my baby on…

"Valentine's Day. You don't want to have the baby today!" He said, sounding as if it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"I'm not going."

"Julie-"

"I'm not going."

"You can't-"

"Not going," left my mouth, but as I said it another searing pain shot throughout my body, making me gasp in pain. I reached for Adam's hand and held it tightly, probably cutting off his circulation.

He rubbed my belly with his other hand, subsiding the pain away faster than I could have by myself. What would I do if I didn't have him?

No.

I'm arguing with him. I'm _not_ going to the hospital to have our baby on _Valentine's Day._

"Come on Julie, for me?"

I gritted my teeth, but I let him pull me out of bed.

I was going to have our baby on Valentine's Day.\

...

"_Adam_! If you _ever_ do this to me _again_, I'm going to _kill_ you!" I screamed out in pain in the delivery room, shaking while sweat poured down my face in exhilaration. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, as I pushed with really everything I had.

"I know Jules, I know."

Moments later, cries of a newborn baby could be heard. I was crying from the pain, the exhaustion, and the pure happiness from having our baby in the world.

Adam leaned down and whispered in my ear, tears of joy in his own eyes, "Happy Valentine's Day, Jules."

I gritted my teeth.

Stupid Valentine's Day.

**Thanks for reading! Keep your eyes open for Challenge Valentine, and leave a review.**


End file.
